


Dream-Turning-Nightmare

by Haruyzal



Series: Percico One Shots – Haruyzal. [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Kinda, M/M, One Shot, Percico - Freeform, Suicidal Nico, again i'm bad at tagging, good ending, i think..., nothing major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruyzal/pseuds/Haruyzal
Summary: Just something I thought about and wrote down... (A long time ago.)It involves a slightly suicidal Nico Di Angelo and of course, Percy Jackson saving the day. Kinda.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did little to no editing of this story, as I felt no need to do so, but please do tell me if you spot some typoes, etc.
> 
> I do not own Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, etc. Rights goes to the awesome Rick Riordan! :)

It was in the middle of the night, Nico had sneaked out of camp to fulfil his little dream-turning-nightmare. He couldn't take it anymore.

_He'd dreamt a warm feeling of an embrace, welcoming him like nothing he had ever felt. It was nice. His eyes were closed, but he was now choking. Shocked and scared, he opened his eyes to see the ocean. He was drowning and was too shocked to move. When the darkness had consumed him whole, he woke up, back in camp._

Nico shadow travelled to what looked like a beach. He didn't know where he actually was, nor how far away he was from camp, but he didn't care.

The boy was now undressing, leaving himself with only his black boxers. He then stepped closer to the water, feeling the familiar sensation on his skin. The closer he got, the more it felt like someone was giving him a comfortable hug. Now, it would be weird to think if this was Poseidon, but it was not. He just knew that. As Nico was about to reach the point where the water would be over his mouth, he heard a voice yell.

"NICO DI ANGELO, WHAT IN THE NAME OF HADES ARE YOU DOING!?"

Nico got out of his trance and stopped, then turned around to be faced with a familiar figure. Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, was running towards him in full speed, taking his shirt off and jumped in the water. That's when Nico noticed; He's drowning again. He did stop walking towards the deeper part of the sea, but the water had pulled him in, deeper in, without him noticing. He panicked. He never wanted to fulfil his whole dream, only the start of it. He was longing to feel the warmth, longing to feel like he belonged somewhere, but dying seemed like the only option.

Percy was swimming as fast as he could towards the younger male, then he dived. He could see Nico struggling under water, while he could breathe and move easily. Not wanting Nico to die when he reached him, Percy created a bubble for him to breath in. The bubble around Nico's head filled itself with oxygen and made sure that he could see. When Nico had finally come to his sense, he panicked and swam towards Percy. He hugged him for support, for he soon found out that he was weak underwater because he couldn't keep calm and actually think straight.

Percy sensed that he was scared and tried his best to comfort him by humming and making circle-like motions on his back. When Nico had calmed down, he blushed.

Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, was hugging Percy Jackson underwater. He slowly felt his cheeks burn and buried his face in Percy's chest, it would only be worse if Percy noticed how embarrassed he felt. Percy playfully poked Nico's cheek, wanting his attention. When he got it, he motioned for Nico that he would bring them up to the surface, and Nico nodded.

Percy swam up as he held the younger male to his chest. Nico looked up at Percy, the son of Poseidon had a poker face on, focusing on only swimming up. But his poker face wasn't successful, since he had a worried expression on his face. Nico then felt bad at what he did, but couldn't help it.

"What were you doing, Nico? Where you trying to drown yourself?" Percy broke the tension between them. Percy didn't know why he had taken his shirt off when he ran, since he would just remain dry, but he had given the shirt to Nico since the boy had unconsciously taken his clothes off in the water. The only dry thing on him was Percy's shirt.

"Nico, answer me. Why?" He asked again as Nico hadn't answered.

"I, uh… I don't know." That was the truth. He didn't know why he was so stupid, so stupid to do something so stupid. All in all, Nico Di Angelo felt like an idiot, but a question remained in his mind. Why drowning? Couldn't he just be struck by lightning or be hit by a bus?

As he was thinking that, thunder could be heard near them, making the smaller boy jump a few centimetres up in the air. After the thunder stopped scaring him, it began to rain. The rain would have had soaked him whole, but Percy carried him bridal style toward a shed - Was it there when Nico arrived? - near the beach. Percy remained silent as Nico quietly cried in his chest, wishing that he had never gotten this foolish idea.

The sound of the rain had stopped, as well as the cold breeze. They were in Cabin 13 and Nico felt dizzy as he looked around. Percy suspected that he shadow travelled them back. He carefully laid the young boy in his bed. He looked around and found his drawer with Nico's clothes. Now, Percy had thought about dressing Nico so he wouldn't freeze, but stopped.

Instead of following his original idea, he gave Nico an extra blanket instead. Percy leaned down and softly kissed Nico's forehead, his nose, his cheeks, and finally, his lips. He kept it short, but meaningful. He didn't want to go now, but he had to. He slowly began to walk away from Nico's bed.

"Percy…Please, stay with me."

Nico whispered with his sore voice. Percy stopped as he thought about it:

Stay with Nico and keep him warm but risk that he will get sick too, or, keep walking as if Nico hadn't said anything and feel guilt every time he would see him.

Let's do the first thought.

Percy turned around and walked towards Nico's bed and slithered in. He wrapped his arms around the tiny boy, feeling his cold skin. He felt worried about it, but was glad that he could keep him company as he felt asleep.

"Was it a nightmare?" Percy asked, but wasn't sure if Nico had fallen asleep yet. He took his chances. "Yeah," Nico huffed and started explaining his dream-turning-nightmare. Percy couldn't think of any explanation as to why he Nico would do what he did, but didn't pry further.

"Nico, I-I…" Percy stammered. "I love you, remember that, okay? I love you, so don't try to do anything like that again, okay?" Nico nodded, smiling and slowly fell asleep. But Percy beat him to it. Percy had fallen asleep first and Nico took this as an opportunity to tell him how he felt.

"I love you too, Percy Jackson."

Nico turned around to face Percy and gave him a fast, but firm kiss to his lips. He could now feel the warm embrace he felt in his dream, followed by the feeling of belonging to a place. He belonged right here, in Percy's arms.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is very welcome!


End file.
